Black Adam (Injustice: Gods Among Us)
Summary Black Adam is a playable character and major antagonist in Injustice: Gods Among Us and Injustice 2. He is classified as a Power User, and uses magical powers derived from the Gods of Ancient Egypt. Black Adam is a supporter of Superman’s One Earth government because it resembles his own rule. Adam claims that Superman used his rule in Kahndaq as a model for One Earth. After the fall of the Regime, Black Adam returned to his home defeated and humiliated. Staying hidden from Batman’s watchful eye, Kahndaq has become a safe haven for the Regime’s remnants. There they await the day that together they can restore the Regime's rule upon the world. Powers and Stats Tiering System:''' '''6-A Name: Theth-Adam, Black Adam Origin: Injustice Composite Gender: Male Age: Thousands of years old Classification: Mystically Enhanced Human Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Type 1), Magic, Electricity Manipulation (Can produce blast of lightning, conjure orbs to protect himself or throw or shape it into a cage around himself that he can transform into a larger bolt), Weather Manipulation, Statistics Amplification (With Kahndaq Black Magic and Soul of Shazam), Flight, Portal Creation (Can open the gateway to the Rock of Eternity through a powerful release of magical energy), Blessed (Possesses the powers of six Egyptian Gods), Teleportation (Can teleport through lightning), Master Hand-To-Hand Combattant Attack Potency:''' '''Continent level (Fought Firestorm and is capable of harming Wonder Woman . Was capable of fighting Supergirl.) Speed:''' '''Massively FTL+ (Equal to Shazam and comparable to Superman) Lifting Strength:''' '''Class G+ Striking Strength:''' '''Continent Class (Can harm the likes of Wonder Woman) Durability:''' '''Continent level (Took many his from Wonder Woman and Firestorm and can endure Superman's attacks. On par with Shazam) Stamina:''' Likely limitless due he has the endurance of Shu Range:' Hundreds of meters '''Standard Equipment:' None notable Intelligence:''' Very High. Being blessed with divine powers, Black Adam has access to a vast extent of knowledge, especially about magic and supernatural forces along with wisdom of the Egyptian God Zehuti wich provides him with counsel and advice in times of need. '''Weaknesses: Can be forced to revert to human form after uttering his magic word, "Shazam", and struck by the divine lightning that can depower him. Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Teth-Adam: Black Adam dashes and punches his opponent, then uppercuts him or her with a lightning charged punch, knocking his opponent into the air where he follows up with a knee to his or her jaw before grabbing him/her and shouting, "SHAZAM!" He then throws his opponent onto the ground where a lightning bolt strikes and ends the attack by landing on him or her with a powerful drop kick. (Injustice) * SHAZAM!!!: Black Adam grabs his opponent and flings them into Egypt, where they crash into the side of a pyramid. Adam tackles them through the pyramid and out the top, yells, "SHAZAM!" and quickly moves out of the way as the lightning strikes the opponent, obliterating the pyramid in the process. (IJ2)